This invention relates to speculums, and more particularly to a speculum holder-illuminator to be used with sterile disposable or reusable speculum tubes for large animals.
Speculums are well known devices which are used in the medical examination of humans and animals by their insertion into natural body orifices in order to enable exposure of internal tissue structures for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. They are conventionally used with a supplementary source of illumination in order that the tissue structures exposed and examined may be adequately inspected and evaluated.
In veterinary medicine, examination of horses and cows, for example, is often accomplished under less-than-optimum field conditions. This would be benefited significantly by the use of a sturdy, conveniently sized, corrosion resistant, easily disinfected speculum holder-illuminator with a self-contained high-intensity light source and a low weight, low volume power source. For best results, the speculum holder-illuminator must fasten into and become an integral unit with the speculum itself (which is routinely available as a sterile disposable or reusable plastic or coated cardboard tube) in order that the examiner may conveniently use the speculum holder to illuminate while adjusting the position of the distal speculum orifice to facilitate the manipulation and examination of internal tissues.
Since most diagnostic decisions are based upon color, texture and form of the tissues observed, the speculum holder-illuminator must have a light source and power supply which will provide a constant high-intensity illumination with a color temperature most like sunlight over the useful life of the light source and power supply. Under field conditions, the power supply and bulb life must be sufficient to enable uninterrupted use of the instrument throughout a working day. Replacement of the power source and bulb must be easily carried out under field conditions if necessary.
Diagnostic procedures often require specific testing of tissues observed at the distal end of the speculum. This may include sampling for histologic or pathologic examination or for microbiological or chemical analysis. Therapeutic or surgical procedures may require application of medications or other substances or materials. To that end, the speculum holder-illuminator unit must permit the free and unencumbered passage of a variety of veterinary instruments or appliances with minimal obstruction of view and maximum illumination intensity at the distal end of the speculum tube.
Further, the high-intensity light source must be protected to prevent direct fluid contact with the bulb. It may also be anticipated that fluid will enter the housing of the speculum holder, so all electrical connections must be sealed against fluid invasion. Such protection is needed because frequent cleaning and disinfection of the instrument will be required in normal use.